Pour les amateurs d'aspirine
by Timaye
Summary: comme le nom l'indique c'est pour les amateurs d'aspirine et de psychologie...


Auteur: Timi aka Ti-chan aka Timaye

base: GW

disclamer: sont pas a moi...

Bêta: pas de beta a proprememnt parler... la prof de français peut etre

notes:

ceci est à l'origine mon devoir de type bac français écrit en moins de deux heures... (sujet autobiographie)

Pour les amateurs de psychologie et d'aspirine

C'est Duo qui se parle à lui-même tout en parlant à une "autre personne"

Sans titre ou comment manquer d'inspiration ou comment écrire des bétises légalement en devoir de français à 8h00 du matin

Je suis et j'étais fier de cette longue natte conservée depuis mon enfance. Cette natte qui se balançait à chaque pas, qui suscitait de la jalousie et de l'envie parmi mon entourage, qui battait mes reins d'une façon hypnotique... Ell était ma fierté, mon orgueil, mon trésor... et celle qui m'a ammené "lui": ma moitié, mon ange...

-Une fois pourtant... Tu te rappelles?

-Il faisait chaud ce soir là... mais moi, j'avais froid...

-Tu avais froid bien après... Tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre...

-C'est vrai, je me plaignais... mais personne ne m'écoutait; puisque... Tous étaient occupés à profiter de la soirée, cette soirée au début de l'été, à se parler, à discuter de l'avenir, à s'amuser...

-Mais tu l'appréciais aussi, le début de la soirée... jusqu'aumoment où, "il" t'a lancé ces mots... ces mots qui t'avaient transpersé le coeur...

-A dix-sept ans j'avais encore ma longue et lourde natte.. maintenant je l'ai encore. Ces cheveux que je n'avais coupés depuis ma tendre enfance pour garder en mémoire la première partie de ma vie... Coupé pour changé de vie? Pour changer?... Pourtant j'étais fier de mes lourdes boucles de miel et de pain d'épice... assortis au colori unique de mes yeux...

-Oui, mais il avait ébranlé quelque chose en toi... quelque chose qui t'avais poussé à changer...

-Je prenais du plaisir à tresser mes cheveux...

- Oui, mais tu te plaignais souvent qu'ils étaient trop longs surtout quand ils étaient emmêlés, et que tu voulais les couper...

-Mais sur le moment quelque chose à changer en moi...quelque chose qui s'est brisé... quelque chose qui me disait que je perdais du temps... quelque chose qui me soufflait qu'il y avait autre chose à faire... grandir?

-Mais sur le moment, tu t'es emporté...

-Je me suis levé de table, et je suis parti sans un mot... laissant les quatres autres stupéfaits... "Avec cette natte, tu ressemble encore plus à un enfant" Non mais! Et lui avec les cheveux en bataille? On dirait qu'il y a eu une explosion!... Mais j'ai agi comme il fallait... enfin je crois...

-Tu le penses? Tu en es sûr?

-Je crois que, sur le moment, j'ai agi d'une façon puérile... comme un enfant... mais il l'avait bien mérité... il était à peine plus âgé que moi...

-Du coup, tu étais derrièrela maison... entrain de te cacher...

-Je voulais changer... je réfléchissais aux moyens de changer... d'abord me couper les cheveux! Oui c'est ça, le couper les cheveux... m'amputer de ma tresse, me séparant de mon trésor...

-Alors tu as subtilisé les ciseaux de la cuisine...

-J'étais résolument prêt à sacrifier une partie de moi-même... Pour grandir...

-Grandir n'était qu'un prétexte!

-Je n'avais pas le courage de me couper les cheveux... je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner une partie de moi... comme je ne pouvais lui dire ces mots... A ce moment j'ai réalisé que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant...

-Un enfant capricieux... qui s'emporte facilement... du moins avec lui...

-Il avait changé... moins froid...

-Oui, il avait changé... et toi, tu restais le même... un enfant... rien qu'un petit bout que l'on en devait s'en occuper, en prendre soin...

-Alors j'ai admis que je n'étais qu'un enfant que je n'avais pas grandi...

-Mais en admettant que tu l'étais...

-Quelque chose a commencé à se transformer... j'avais grandi... je venais de sortir de l'enfance...

-Et tu as finalement abandonné ton idée, et tu as conservé ton trésor...

-Oui, finalement ma natte n'y était pour pas grand'chose...

-Après tu t'es précipité devant ton miroir...

-J'étais toujour le même... mêmes yeux, même visage...

-Pourtant...

-Poutant je n'étais plus le même, j'avais changé au plus profond de moi... jétais moi...

-Et maintenant...

-Et maintenant, j'ai récupéré un autre trésor... "lui"...

* * *

Pour info, j'ai eu 14/16 avec cette pseudo fic

review? chibi eyes du débutant


End file.
